The present invention generally relates to manufacturing processes and process control technology, and more particularly to a method and system for positioning guide members in a mechanical assembly that is used to dispense various strip materials, such as yarns, strings, tapes, webs, and ribbons, where the guide members are positioned by electromechanical servos (servomechanisms) that are managed by a microcontroller having a user interface.
There are many conventional machines and mechanisms for dispensing strip-or string-like materials such as tapes, webs, ribbons and yarns. These machines typically include a series of rollers and supports or plates that are used to bring different layers of the end product together along an assembly path, or to apply other materials, such as adhesives, to one or more surfaces of the substrate strip material.
In this type of machinery, it is usually important to have a relatively precise positioning of the strip materials that are to be integrated, and to properly align any applicators that coat the substrates with other materials. Guide arms or guide members of varying designs are often employed for this purpose. One laminating machine that changes the position of tape guide arms to vary the position of tapes in relationship to the web is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,837 (Clausen et al.) wherein a plurality of ribbons are fed through a guide member onto a sheet-like web. The guide is a reciprocating bar having eyelets for receiving a plurality of ribbons, and the bar places the ribbons onto the web in a serpentine pattern to provide continuous reinforcement of the substrate in both the machine direction and the transverse direction. The machine uses a ribbon that is pre-coated with a substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,339 (Hartman) discloses a machine for adjusting the position of tape dispensing arms between the webs of a laminating machine using a reciprocating belt to change the position of the dispensing arms and a transducer to identify the position of each dispensing arm.
In PCT Application No. WO 88/04272, (Persson) an arrangement is disclosed for applying longitudinally extending tapes to a moving web having a plurality of tape holders and a plurality of tape applicators for guiding the tape into contact with web. The tape applicators are carried by and are capable of being positioned along mutually separate beams of a beam structure that extends transversely to the direction of web travel. The applicators can be adjusted positionally in relation to an applicator-setting beam, which extends transversely to the direction of web movement, and can be locked to this beam in selected positions therealong. The applicator-setting beam is, in turn, carried for longitudinal movement by a stationary carrier beam, which extends parallel with the applicator-setting beam. The applicator-setting beam can also have graduations provided along the length thereof to show the position of the applicators. The applicator-setting beam is moved in relation to the fixed carrier beam by the tape applicators carried thereby, the carriages of the tape applicators being provided to this end with rotatably journalled wheels that support the applicator-setting beam. Longitudinal movement of the applicator-setting beam is effected by means of a threaded spindle that engages a screw-threaded bore in a nut rigidly connected to the applicator-setting beam. The spindle is journalled, but is locked against axial movement in a stationary frame part. The single treaded spindle moves the applicator-setting beam and the tape applicators.
In many of these prior art machines, the position of one or more parts is sensed electronically, and (when the machinery is off-line) a positioning or guide member is moved and adjusted by actuating an electromechanical motor that is coupled to the guide member, i.e., a servo motor or servomechanism. Servomechanisms are used in a wide variety of applications. By using electronic sensors and servos, process controls for these fabrication systems may be automated, at least in part. The sensors and servos may be managed by a microcontroller having a user interface.
Allen-Bradley Co. (Rockwell Automation) sells a line of microcontrollers and related products that may be used for industrial automation. The microcontrollers include the family of small programmable controllers available under the trade designation SLC500. These controllers are one of a type of integrated circuit known generally as a programmable logic controller (PLC). PLCs use a plurality of logic elements and associated interconnect resources that are easily programmed by the end-user to implement user-defined logic operations. They can be programmed using a personal computer (PC) or similar workstation, with appropriate software and a device programmer. Therefore, unlike fully-customized (application-specific) integrated circuits that require a protracted layout procedure and an expensive fabrication process to implement a user""s logic operation, a PLC may be utilized to implement the logic operation in a relatively quick and inexpensive manner. Once programmed, these controllers can be operated in conjunction with a user interface (display and keyboard) to automate manufacturing processes in a customized manner.
Unfortunately, these automated process controls have proved inadequate for the manufacture of strip materials. Adjustments of positioning in the machinery, such as tape placement, often require stopping the machinery, i.e., interruption of the actual strip fabrication. There is also a great deal of manual involvement required, such as moving final guides for termination of the strip. It would, therefore, be desirable to devise an improved method of automating the positioning of guide arms for mechanical assemblies used to dispense strip materials. It would be further advantageous if the method could be implemented.
The foregoing objects are achieved in a method of dispensing a strip product, generally comprising the steps of entering a plurality of arm positions for corresponding guide arms of a strip fabrication assembly into a guide arm controller device (wherein the guide arms align a plurality of moving strip materials), moving the corresponding guide arms of the strip fabrication assembly to the respective arm positions using the guide arm controller device, and feeding a plurality of strip materials through the strip fabrication assembly using the guide arms, after said moving step, to form an integrated strip product. The guide arms may be coupled to a respective one of a plurality of threaded rods, such that the moving step includes the actuation of a plurality of motors, such as servo motors, which are respectively coupled to the threaded rods. The guide arm controller device may include a programmable logic controller, which has been programmed to control the servo motors in response to entry of guide arm positions. The controller may further provide for the listing of a plurality of sets of previously entered arm positions on a display device of the guide arm controller device, and selection of one of the previously entered sets of arm positions as a current set of arm positions, using an input interface of the guide arm controller device. The controller may also search for an order number associated with one of a plurality of sets of previously entered arm positions, and allow the user to select one of the previously entered sets of arm positions as a current set of arm positions. Multiple sets of arm positions corresponding to different strip product orders can be stored for later use.
In one embodiment, the plurality of arm positions is a first plurality of arm positions, and the integrated strip product is a first integrated strip product, and the method further includes the steps of entering a second plurality of arm positions into the guide arm controller device, moving the corresponding guide arms of the strip fabrication assembly to the respective ones of the second plurality of arm positions using the guide arm controller device, and feeding a plurality of strip materials through the strip fabrication assembly using the guide arms, after the moving step, to form a second integrated strip product.
In another embodiment, the guide arm controller device includes a programmable logic controller, and further including the step of programming the controller to allow for the entry and retention of multiple sets of arm positions corresponding to different strip product orders.
In another aspect, the invention features an apparatus for controlling a guide arm system of a strip fabrication assembly, the apparatus including a display device, a user input device, and a microcontroller connected to the display device and the user input device, the microcontroller having means for receiving a plurality of arm positions for corresponding guide arms which are entered into the user input device, and means for transmitting control signals to a plurality of servo motors which are coupled respectively to the guide arms, to thereby move the guide arms based on the plurality of arm positions. In some embodiments, the microcontroller is a programmable logic controller. In other embodiments, the display device and the user input device are a single device.
In one embodiment, the microcontroller further includes means for listing a plurality of sets of previously entered arm positions on the display device, and means for selecting one of the previously entered sets of arm positions as a current set of arm positions in response to the user input device. In other embodiments, the microcontroller further includes means for searching for an order number associated with one of a plurality of sets of previously entered arm positions, and means for selecting one of the previously entered sets of arm positions as a current set of arm positions, using the user input device. In some embodiments, the microcontroller further includes means for allowing the entry and retention of multiple sets of arm positions corresponding to different strip product orders.
In other aspects, the invention features a strip fabrication assembly including a plurality of feed rollers, positioned to integrate strip materials into a strip product, a plurality of guide members located proximate the rollers, the guide members aligning a plurality of the strip materials, and means for controlling the positions of the guide members. In one embodiment, the guide members are tape dispensing arms. In some embodiments, the controlling means includes a programmable logic controller. In other embodiments, the controlling means includes a plurality of motors coupled respectively to the guide members.
In another embodiment, the controlling means receives a plurality of arm positions for corresponding guide arms, and transmits control signals to the motors to thereby move the guide arms based on the plurality of arm positions. In some embodiments, the controlling means lists a plurality of sets of previously entered arm positions on a display device, and selects one of the previously entered sets of arm positions as a current set of arm positions in response to a user input device. In other embodiments, the controlling means searches for an order number associated with one of a plurality of sets of previously entered arm positions, and selects one of the previously entered sets of arm positions as a current set of arm positions in response to a user input device. In one embodiment, the controlling means allows the entry and retention of multiple sets of arm positions corresponding to different strip product orders.
In another aspect, the invention features a computer program product including a computer-readable storage medium, and program instructions stored on the storage medium for controlling a guide arm system of a strip fabrication assembly, including program instructions for receiving a plurality of arm positions for corresponding guide arms, and program instructions for transmitting control signals to a plurality of motors which are coupled respectively to the guide arms, to thereby move the guide arms based on the plurality of arm positions. In some embodiments, the program instructions further provide a listing of a plurality of sets of previously entered arm positions, and allow a user to select one of the previously entered sets of arm positions as a current set of arm positions.
In one embodiment, the program instructions further search for an order number associated with one of a plurality of sets of previously entered arm positions, and allow a user to select one of the previously entered sets of arm positions as a current set of arm positions. In some embodiments, the program instructions further allow the entry and retention of multiple sets of arm positions corresponding to different strip product orders.
In other aspects, the invention features a method of positioning multiple operating units relative to a moving web, the method including:entering a plurality of positions into a controller device, the positions corresponding to a plurality of operating units, moving the operating units to the positions, sensing the position of an edge of a moving web, and, when the position of the edge of the web changes, changing the position of the operating units. In one embodiment, a web tracking unit senses the position of the edge of the moving web, the web tracking unit including a pair of spaced optical sensors for directing light toward a web and receiving reflected light from the web, the sensors being capable of signaling a motor to move the sensors until a desired signal is received from the sensors. In other embodiments, the desired signal from the pair of sensors is a xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d and a xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d, the xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d being a reflection from a web, the xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d being no reflection, wherein the motor moves the sensors when the signal from the sensors is the same. In some embodiments, the operating units comprise guide arms.
In another aspect, the invention features an apparatus for controlling a number of operating units, the apparatus including: a user interface, a control system connected to the user interface, the control system including a receiver for receiving a plurality of positions corresponding to a plurality of operating units, the plurality of positions being entered into the control system through the user interface, and a transmitter for transmitting control signals to a plurality of servo motors, which are coupled to the operating units, to thereby move the operating units based on the plurality of positions, and a web tracking unit connected to the control system, the web tracking unit being capable of sensing the position of an edge of a moving web. In one embodiment, the web tracking unit senses a change in the position of the edge of a moving web, the web tracking unit sends a signal to the control system to change the position of the operating units relative to the change in position of the edge of the moving web. In some embodiments, the operating units include guide arms.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.